


Darling, Stop

by NorthsWhite



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Challenge - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how internet is full of writing prompts? Well, challenge accepted! This one, the first, says: "Write a scene that begins with 'Darling, stop'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Stop

"Darling, stop!" she cried, laughter filling the hallway as she tried to get away from the tail-wagging great dane that kept trying to jump at her. She had been at it for almost an hour now, but the puppy didn't seem to grow tired of their game at all. There was something so similar to elation that it was impossible for her to simply stop the game and return him to the refuge. Deep inside she wondered when that beautiful creature had last felt love.

They had found him tied to a pole, hidden in one of the less used alleys; he was barely conscious, covered in his own waste and slowly whimpering in desperation. A kid, around four, had gone for help and found Katy. She wasn't an animal lover, in fact she had had little to no contact with animals since her parents were both allergic to fur. Darling, as she had named the helpless puppy, was the first dog she had ever made contact with and their first meeting hadn't been such a great thing.

She had hurried to call the police, see if they could help the dog, but they had explained to her that it was not their job that she should try animal control or one of the local refuges; but she knew animal control would probably get him into a pen, or would simply put him to sleep, since he seemed already dead. So she managed to untie him and, despite the smell, carry him out of there. 

'Who could possibly be such an inhuman asshole?' She wondered most of the way to the nearest refuge, her iPhone would never lie on that matter, as she watched her charge with a worried frown. She could only imagine how long that dog had been there, and cringe at the idea that maybe other people had heard or seen him before her but decided to leave him there to die. Could people truly be so cruel? Sure, he was a big fellow, but did he really deserve that kind of death because of that?

The refuge had taken the dog in, given him the medical care he so desperately needed and helped him get back on his paws. He was quite shy, at the beginning, but eventually regained the confidence of any loved puppy. It had been almost a month since Katy had left Darling with the volunteers when she decided to take a look on his recovery; they had explained to her that if he wasn't adopted within the year he would have to be put down, since great danes took so much food and grew as much as they did, there was no way they could keep him any longer.

She knew she couldn't keep him, that none of her friends would take a dog home nor did she knew of anyone who might want a great dane, but still she did everything in her power to find Darling a new home. All to no avail. 

"The year is up in a week" Greg, one of the volunteers that seemed to have taken special attention to Darling said as he approached them. The black dog barked once, seeing him join them, and charged to him forcing them both to join the game.

"I know, but I can't just leave him back at the refuge cupped up" Katy replied with a sad smile. The idea of Darling getting killed because he was too big was still too much for her to process, it was not his fault and everyone seemed happy to condemn him for it.

" I don't like it either, Kat" Greg said, petting Darling's ears "But with the food he eats and the space he takes... we could save other dogs too"

"I would take him if I could" she said, not for the first time "Why doesn't anyone else see him the way I do?"

"Big dogs often scare people, they think they might be dangerous, specially for children"

"He ain't dangerous"

"I know that" Greg closed his eyes and took a deep breadth, trying to calm himself before addressing her again "Do you want to come pet him one last time? The injection is scheduled at 9 am monday"

"I'm not coming to see him slaughtered" she replied through gritted teeth. Feeling her distress, Darling approached them with a quizzical look, all ideas of game gone.

"I'm not inviting you for your own closure, I am inviting you for his" Greg replied, pointing a finger to the black dane

"He could still be adopted" she reminded him, all hope gone from her voice

"Yes he could" 

But he wasn't. 


End file.
